


Hit or Miss

by hopelesssapphic



Series: Criminal Minds AU Series [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff, gaygaygaygaygaygay, if were being honest this is the most unplanned writing i've ever gone into, it got more angsty than I expected, slight angst, uhhhh homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesssapphic/pseuds/hopelesssapphic
Summary: Do you like PTSD, comfort fics, flashbacks, fluff, and cute shit. Well I got the fic for you. I don't really know how to summarize this.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds AU Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Hit or Miss

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this needs a bit of background. This is finally an established relationship fic, idk if I'm over the love confession shit yet. Reader has ptsd I don't really know what else to say.

You don’t know how you’re back in that room, arm and legs zip tied to a cheap metal chair. You tell yourself it has to be a dream, but it feels too real, the cold dank air seeping into your skin. The unsub walks into the room a devilish smirk on his face as he pulls out one of the many instruments he’s been using to torture you. 

You don’t know how long you’ve been here but it feels like months, the chilly air long since seeped into your skin and the torture no longer bringing the same pain it used to, but you’re tired not having slept or eaten in the time you’ve been held hostage. 

You try your best to ignore the throbbing in your head as you use the rest of your strength to shuffle your sore body into a more comfortable position. You see the unsub enter the room once again and pray that he's going to let you go. Instead he pulls out a small handgun aiming it at you. 

You feel a bullet tearing through your body before you feel yourself shoot up the musty air gone, the warm air of your apartment enveloping you in place of the dank room. You can hear a scream unable to tell if it’s coming from your lips. 

You feel something touch your shoulder as you fling your body around to face the source,swinging your arm out to stop whoever is touching you. 

Feeling tears run down your face you crumple in on yourself, the pain of the reality you’ve been hiding coming back strong. The emotions no longer able to stay buried.

Your girlfriend Penelope places her hand on your back rubbing circles attempting to calm you down. You continue to cry as you lean into her and she wraps her arms around you holding you tight, “Shhhhhh, it’s ok. You’re safe now. He can’t get to you again,” she whispers in your ear. 

The tenseness in your shoulders going away a slight bit. You stutter trying to get out an explanation as to why you’ve had this outburst in the middle of the night, “I-I was back there again, b-but I couldn’t get away. I was all...all alone and no one-” Your attempt to explain failed as more tears start welling in your eyes and spilling over faster than before as your body begins to shake. 

Penelope hugs you impossibly tighter, “It’s ok, I’m not going to leave you. You’re never going to have to suffer through that again, I promise,” she says tears welling in her own eyes remembering the call she got from the team telling her that Y/N had been taken. 

o0o

The next week had resulted in sleepless nights and failed attempts to catch the unsub. Penelope flew out to California with the rest of the team needing to be there when Y/N was found. Three full days went by and they weren’t any closer to catching the unsub until he made a major mistake.

The unsub left some of his DNA at the crime scene leading them right to him, his DNA on file in CODIS because of a past misdemeanor. As soon as Penelope got the CODIS results she called Hotch, sending the team the unsubs home and work addresses. 

The team wasted no time getting to the two locations, searching everything and looking for clues when he wasn’t found at either location. They ended up finding a receipt for a gas station located in a warehouse district, Penelope frantically searched for all the warehouses in that area that had either been abandoned or empty, sending a list to the team. 

The team split up and covered the area with the local police not having time to call in a swat team. They searched building after building coming up empty until the building that Morgan and Reid had been sent to search. 

They entered the warehouse using their flashlights to comb the area until their beam landed on a fbi issued gun still in it’s holster. Spencer and Derek got a bad feeling as Spencer radios the rest of the team telling them that they found something. 

Reid and Morgan hear a gunshot come from even farther back in the building.Not waiting for the rest of the team Spencer and Morgan run towards the sound of the gunshot finding a door near the back of the building sitting slightly ajar. 

They assume a position to storm the room doing as much as they can with just the two of them. Morgan stands next to the door preparing to push it in so Reid can run in first. Spencer gives the signal and Morgan kicks the door in before raising his gun and running into the room behind Reid. 

The unsub laughs standing in front of Y/N’s near lifeless body, reveling in the pain of his victim, he stands turning and aiming his gun at the agents before they each fire several rounds, all of them hitting the unsub leaving no chance he’d survive. 

The rest of the team is just reaching the warehouse when they hear the shots fired and they panic fearing that it’s their friends getting shot. As soon as the rest of the team reach the room they breathe a collective sigh of relief. 

Emily and Morgan run over to you and remove your restraints, letting your body slump over, having no energy left. Morgan picks up a piece of cloth off the ground which you assume is the blind fold you were wearing when you got here. 

Even though you're only half conscious you hear Hotch calling for the paramedics before you lose all consciousness knowing you’re finally safe. 

As soon as Y/N is loaded into the ambulance Morgan calls Penelope, “Hey babygirl,” he greets, a tinge of sadness in his tone, “I wanted to let you know that we found her-” 

On the other end of the line Penelope cuts him off, panic and fear lacing her voice, “Is she ok, please Derek tell me she’s ok. Please, I-I don’t know what I’d do without her,” She frantic as all the fear from the last several days is rising back to the surface all at once.

“Hey, Hey Penelope, she's ok. Well I mean as ok as someone can be after what she’s went through. They’re taking her in an ambulance to St.Vincent Medical-” before he finishes his sentence Penelope hangs up grabbing her things and rushing out of the police station to the hospital. 

Penelope rushes into the ER running up to the nurses station asking where the rest of the team is. The nurse looks frazzled at the amount of spirit possessed by one woman, slightly startled she just points to a smaller waiting room off to the side of the general waiting room. 

Bursting through the door Penelope reaches the middle of the room, stopping at a loss for what to do next. Morgan starts walking towards her from the other side of the room as she looks at him with a hopeful expression on her face. 

Morgan holds out his arms knowing that the only thing he can do in this situation is comfort her. The team sits helpless in the waiting room for what feels like hours before a doctor walks into the room.

She looks at the team before pulling out a chart. Y/N is going to be fine, she did get shot in the thigh, the bullet narrowly avoiding major arteries. She is also covered in lacerations and has many bruises from being hit with a blunt object. But other than just some rest and healing she should be physically fine. You guys should be able to see her in just a few minutes.

The doctor leaves the room as a wave of relief blows through the room settling everyone's nerves for the most part. Penelope is still on edge, almost losing her girlfriend and all. 

A nurse shows up in the waiting room, motioning for the team to follow her. They make it to the door of Y/N’s hospital room, the nurse leaving them to return to her work. 

Walking forward hesitantly Penelope opens the door, closing it softly behind her. Her heart sinks as she looks across the room to the hospital bed, a passed out Y/N laying there peacefully getting sleep for what looks like the first time in days. 

o0o

“I know you would never leave me, that's why I love you,” you smile a little and can see Penny visibly feel better. “I don’t deserve you,” you say the smile sliding off your face.

“No, I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you,” she says tilting her head down and kissing you on the forehead, you still wrapped in her arms.

You twist your body so you’re facing her straight on, “you missed,” you pout, a frown on your face. She gives you a quizzical look before you lean in giving her a quick peck on the lips. 

“I think it’s my turn to make a complaint,” she says, pulling you back in for a more passionate kiss. You cup her face with your hand stroking her cheek with your thumb, she unwraps her arms from around you torso and moves them to drape them over your shoulders. 

You break apart panting, resting your foreheads against each other. Placing your hands on her shoulders, capturing her lips in a kiss once more before you push her backwards, resulting in a small startled sound escaping her lips. You straddle her hips, your arms on either side of her head, propping yourself up and kissing her ever more passionately. 

You bite her lip earning a little moan in return. And you feel her smiling into the kiss, “I love you,” she says still close enough that you can feel her lips moving against yours. 

You would go through torture a million more times if it meant you could stay like this forever. 

You break the kiss laying down next to her, taking her hand in yours and holding it tight, “we should probably go to sleep, having to work and all.” You say not wanting to let go of this moment. 

She pulls you close wrapping her arms around you holding you tight, now wanting to let you go. You don’t know how you managed to get this lucky, “I love you too,” you whisper before falling asleep.


End file.
